The Most Beautiful Moment In Life
by beautybxbbles
Summary: Hay varias cosas sobre la vida que no estoy dispuesta a mencionar por el momento. Pero luego está Brick Him, hermoso bajo la luz de la luna, y no hay nada que quisieras más que estar enamorada de él. dt: dopekarls.
Nos conocimos en Agosto. Era una tarde lluviosa, y yo me encontraba con Miyako en aquel Café que adoramos, cerca del estudio. Conversábamos de cualquier tontada entre sorbo y sorbo de nuestras tazas llenas de chocolate caliente, cuando lo vi entrar; serio, metido en una gabardina gigante de color café oscuro, el cabello rojizo atado en una pequeña coleta baja.

No lo dejé de mirar hasta que se acercó al mostrador, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la gabardina. Volví mi vista hacia mi bebida, algo atolondrada, y para cuando la dirigí hacia mi amiga rubia, ésta me miró con una sonrisita pícara, antes de darle un gran sorbo a su chocolate.

—¿Porqué no vas y le hablas? —soltó, luego de un rato. Me mordí el labio, dudosa y tímida, y ni siquiera sabía por qué actuaba de tal manera. Miyako terminó enlistando para mí los pros y contras de dejar ir a un tipo realmente guapo o de acercarme a entablar una conversación con él. Y no sé ni como ni porque, pero algo dentro de mí tuvo la valentía suficiente de hacerme ir hasta él y saludar.

—Hola —dije, de pie a su lado, mientras él aún se encontraba frente al mostrador. Volteó hacia mí, y me recorrió con sus exóticos ojos de color rojo de arriba hacia abajo. Yo no sé que trataba de mirar, pues estaba ataviada en un inmenso abrigo.

—Hola —contestó, con una sonrisa de medio lado, justo antes de recibir su café. Señaló una de las mesas, y yo no hice más que seguirlo y sentarme junto a él. Luego de un momento, me dijo su nombre.

—Brick Him.

No tengo idea del tiempo que pasó, pero estábamos ahí, cómodos el uno con el otro. Mire de reojo cuando Miyako dejó el lugar, sin decir una palabra, sin interrumpirnos. Incluso la lluvia había cesado, y el Sol comenzaba a ponerse. Él terminó su café, limpió las comisuras de sus labios con la servilleta y se levantó, mirándome.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Me llevó a lo que él llamaba " _su mundo_ ", y en ese momento no creí que llegaría a saber el porqué. Era su departamento, en la cima de un gran edificio a las afueras de la ciudad. Pequeño, y cálido, y en serio se sentía la comodidad que debía sentir viviendo ahí.

Y esa fue la primera vez que lo hicimos. No soy una mujer que se acuesta con el primer tipo guapo que se topa, pero yo en serio lo quería sobre mí. Y para ese entonces pensé, ¿qué es la vida sin salirse un poco de la rutina? Somos jóvenes, y los errores que cometemos en una noche o se olvidarán, o serán recordados con una sonrisa divertida cuando seamos ancianos y no podamos hacer nada más que sentarnos en el pórtico de nuestros hogares, justamente recordando lo que hicimos en la juventud.

Sentí sus besos por todo mi cuerpo, pero _no_ en mis labios. Sentí su mirada por todas partes, pero _no_ sobre mis ojos. Pero eso estaba bien.

Horas después, preparó un poco de café para los dos. Traté de paralizar aquella imagen en el tiempo; sentado frente a mí, sin camisa, disfrutando de su bebida con los ojos cerrados rodeado en oscuridad, con un toque de luz de luna pasando sobre las cortinas.

 _Brick Him._

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche, bestia? —me preguntó Kaoru a la mañana siguiente, desayunando junto a Miyako. Ésta última me miró con una sonrisa, a lo que yo sólo rodeé los ojos.

—Fuera.

εїз

Octubre llegó pronto, y caí ante los brillantes y potentes ojos de Brick Him como las hojas caen ante el poderoso viento otoñal.

Él se movía rápidamente sobre mí, nuestras respiraciones acompasando la calidez de la habitación, cuando su nombre salió de mi boca. No había estado del todo segura si sólo lo pensé o en serio lo dije, hasta que vi su expresión de sorpresa total.

Me miró a los ojos, y habló bajito—. Dilo de nuevo —me mordí el labio ante su mirada, y comencé a sentirlo entrar fuertemente en mí.

—Brick...

Apretó los labios, al borde del éxtasis. Nuestras miradas aún conectadas.

—Otra vez.

Gemí su nombre de nuevo, más alto, y lo sentí venirse dentro de mí.

Un rato más tarde, y fue entonces cuando supe el porqué de " _su mundo_ ". Abrió una de las ventanas, la cual te llevaba a esa típica salida de emergencia algo oxidada de los típicos edificios de las ciudades grandes, pero había algo más. Aparte de la escalera que daba a los departamentos de abajo, había una que se dirigía hacia arriba, el tejado.

Medio vestidos, envueltos cada uno en una manta, salimos encontrándonos con el frío atardecer. Nos sentamos en el borde del edificio, tan sólo admirando como la ciudad pasaba de ser envuelta por un cielo entre naranja y violeta, al color negro de la noche. Nada de estrellas, las luces citadinas tenían esa función. Sólo la luna, inmensa de Octubre.

Quería que se enamorara de mí, ese hombre. Quería que amara cada centímetro de mí, tanto como ama mirar el cielo desde ese lugar. Quería pronunciar siempre su nombre, y que me mirara a los ojos, lleno de pasión. Pero sobre todo, de amor.

—No puedes seguir en ese juego. Terminarás lastimada —dijo la pelinegra, mirando la TV, desganada. Seguí mi camino hasta mi habitación, sabiendo que tal vez Brick Him no era solamente mío, pero pretendiendo que lo era.

εїз

El amor no era algo con lo cual jugar, pero en el frío y hogareño Diciembre puede ser algo fácil de obtener.

Eran vísperas de Navidad, y yo no podía pensar en nada más que en obtener regalos para las personas que más adoraba en el momento. Y una de ellas, Brick Him.

La primer nevada cayó, y me dirigí hacia su departamento, con una bolsa de papel con decoraciones navideñas en mis manos.

—Vaya, hola —saludó, extrañado. Nunca había estado ahí sin que él llamara antes.

—Hola —sonreí, tratando de no sonar nerviosa—. Quise venir a verte en cuanto la primer nevada cayó.

—Se supone que pasas la primer nevada con _alguien que_ _amas_ —dijo, mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarme pasar.

—Lo sé —respondí vagamente, casi frustrada—. Estaré ocupada después por las navidades, por eso te traigo esto ahora —dije, tendiéndole el regalo. Él tomó la bolsa, no sin antes darme una mirada para saber si era apropiado que la abriera. Asentí, y sin más sacó de ésta la _gorra_ de color rojo con detalles negros. La miró con sorpresa, y luego sus ojos se volvieron a mí.

—Gracias. Me encanta —dijo, y yo sonreí satisfecha en respuesta.

Y en ese momento, pensé en que en serio debería terminar con el juego. Pensé en despedirme, dirigirme a la puerta y entonces no volvería jamás. Y lo hice.

 _Pero Brick no me dejó ir._

—¡Espera! Yo también tengo algo para ti —había dicho justo cuando me di la vuelta. Voltee de nuevo, y el se dirigió más adentro del apartamento...

Regresó con una pequeña gatita de color amarillo, ojos brillantes de color verde y con un _lazo rojo_ envuelto sobre su cuello atado en _un gran moño_.

Recordé cuando nos encontrábamos en el tejado. Le había contado sobre mis ganas de tener un gato, pero el hecho de vivir en un edificio que tenía prohibida la entrada de animales me quitaba la esperanza.

—Su nombre es _Blossom_ —decía, sonriente, acariciándola—. Podemos mantenerla aquí. Verás que feliz será.

Lo miré, incrédula, y en un par de segundos me acerqué a él, tomé su rostro y lo besé como he querido probar sus labios desde que lo conocí. Me concentré en lo mucho que había deseado este momento, en el sabor a café y fresas de sus labios, y en que él me besaba de vuelta.

Sabía que ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Estaba enamorada de Brick Him.

 _Y él lo estaba de mí_. Cada centímetro de mí. Y terminamos notando la diferencia entre follar y hacer el amor. Y de como, en realidad, desde Octubre lo habíamos hecho.

—Nunca te lo he dicho, pero adoro tus ojos, Momoko —me dijo, poco antes de besarme con dulzura.

Y ahora pienso que enamorarse llega como una lluvia de Agosto. Te golpea como el fuerte viento en Otoño. Y es tan bello como la primera nevada de Diciembre.

Enamorarse es _el momento más hermoso en la vida._

* * *

Feliz Cumpleaños, Karlita. Espero y no abuses de tu mayoría de edad esdjhsk.


End file.
